


Harry Potter

by VcharmarD



Category: Fictions Partagées, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VcharmarD/pseuds/VcharmarD
Summary: Le choix du livre a réécrire n'a pas été difficile car c'est une de mes saga préféré et tout le monde la connait du moins en général. J’ai décidé, de faire ce changement à partir du troisième tome car c’est à ce moment que chaque évènement s'enchaîne à la suite des tomes autres tome. C’est a ce moment précis que Voldemort signe son billet de retour dans le monde des sorciers. Je ne voulais pas faire un changement trop simple c'est a dire par exemple que les parents d'Harry ne soit pas mort ou bien encore que Harry soit à Serpentard, cela aurait été beaucoup trop simple. La saga Harry Potter aurait pu se terminer de diverses façons. J’ai donc fait ce changement là, pour permettre une autre perspective de fin. Cette modification change plusieurs choses comme la mort de certains personnages, il y a aussi des moments qui n'ont pas lieux et a partir de ce moment là, la trajectoire de Harry Potter est totalement modifiée mais l'esprit du texte reste tout de même là.





	Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Le choix du livre a réécrire n'a pas été difficile car c'est une de mes saga préféré et tout le monde la connait du moins en général. J’ai décidé, de faire ce changement à partir du troisième tome car c’est à ce moment que chaque évènement s'enchaîne à la suite des tomes autres tome. C’est a ce moment précis que Voldemort signe son billet de retour dans le monde des sorciers. Je ne voulais pas faire un changement trop simple c'est a dire par exemple que les parents d'Harry ne soit pas mort ou bien encore que Harry soit à Serpentard, cela aurait été beaucoup trop simple. La saga Harry Potter aurait pu se terminer de diverses façons. J’ai donc fait ce changement là, pour permettre une autre perspective de fin. Cette modification change plusieurs choses comme la mort de certains personnages, il y a aussi des moments qui n'ont pas lieux et a partir de ce moment là, la trajectoire de Harry Potter est totalement modifiée mais l'esprit du texte reste tout de même là.

_Nous sommes ici dans le troisième tome de Harry Potter, Le Prisonnier d’Askaban. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sont prit au piège dans la cabane hurlante avec le professeur Lupin ainsi que Sirius Black. Ces deux derniers viennent de leur apprendre que routard le rat de Ron est en réalité Peter Pettigrow un sorcier qui a trahit les parents d’Harry en dénonçant leur cachette a Voldemort. Ce qui a causé le mort._

   Il n’y aura pas de pleine lune cette nuit là. Il fallut un bon moment pour que l’absurdité de cette affirmation pénètre les esprits des trois jeune sorciers qui étaient assis sur le sol poussiéreux de cette vieille cabane. Sirius Black s’approcha de plus en plus de Ron qui tenait son rat fermement dans la main. Il lui arracha des mains. Prit par surprise Ron fit un bon en arrière. Lupin quant à lui ne lâchait pas le rat des yeux, d’une main il prit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur ce maudit rat, il le rata puis Black s’y mit et d’un coup sous une porte délabrée se leva Peter Pettigrow. Ron, Hermione et Harry, terrifiés par ce qu’ils viennent de voir, viennent de comprendre que tout ce qu’ils viennent d’apprendre s’avère être vrai. Prit d’une colère monstre, Harry se leva, brandit sa baguette et se dirigea d’un pas lent mais déterminé vers ce rat devenu humain. Il tendit sa baguette mais avant qu’il ai prononcé quoi que ce soit black se mit devant lui afin de l’empêcher de faire une erreur. Harry essaya de passer mais il ne pouvait pas, Sirius avait beaucoup trop de force face a lui. Il lui expliqua qu’il valait mieux que Peter soit envoyer a Azkaban pour le bien de tous. Harry avait du mal a se calmer mais le fait que Sirius son parrain soit là cela lui faisait un grand bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Il avait l’impression de retrouver une famille.

Voyant que Pettigrow essayait de s’enfuir, Lupin lui jeta le sors du Doloris afin de pouvoir le remettre aux détracteurs pour qu’il puisse être enfermé à la Prison d’Azkaban. Une fois que Pettigrow était sous l’emprise du sors, Lupin et Black sorti ce dernier de la cabane hurlante. Les feux loups décidèrent d’emmener Pettigrow au Professeur Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps là, les trois amis prirent quelques minutes afin de se remettre de leurs émotions et de tout ce qu’il vient de se passer. Une fois sorti, Hermione et Harry emmenèrent Ron à l’infirmerie puisqu’il a été blessé à la jambe lorsqu’il a été trainé dans la cabane hurlante par le loup qu’était en réalité Sirius Black. Neuville Londubat débarqua a toute vitesse dans l’infirmerie. Il leur raconta que le ministre de la magie est venu a l’école quelques heures plus tôt pour l’affaire Black mais que ce dernier avait été innocenté, à la place on a découvert que Peter Pettigrow était toujours en vie. Il leur raconta tout ce qu’ils savaient deja sur les parents d’Harry ou encore sur le lien qu’il a avec Sirius Black. Enfin, il finit par leur dire que Pettigrow serait définitivement envoyer à Askaban pour les crimes qu’il a commit, et serait ainsi condamné aux baisers des détracteurs .L’été approchait a grands pas à Poudlard, c’était le moment pour tous de partir en vacances. Harry était entrain de faire ses valises, il était heureux puisqu’il avait accepté plus tôt dans la journée la proposition que lui avait fait Sirius Black, celle de venir emménager avec lui dans sa maison. Cela allait le changer des Dursley’s, il était tellement heureux de ne plus avoir à faire à ces personnes mauvaises et méchantes. Quelques heures avant de partir, Dumbledore prit soin de convoqué Harry car il avait certaines choses à lui dire. Une fois dans son bureau, Harry ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre. Le professeur Dumbledore s’approcha de lui avec un journal dans ses mains. Harry le reconnu de suite, c’était le journal de Jédusor. Il ne comprenait pas tout a fait pourquoi Dumbledor tenait ce journal dans la main. Dumbledor lui confia que cette année encore il avait été bien courageux face a tout ce qu’il s’était passé. Enfin il aborda un sujet dont Harry ne connaissait pas encore l’existence. Il lui parla de horcruxe. Harry s’interrogeait, il ne comprenait pas où Dumbledore voulait en venir. Ensuite le professeur lui fit comprendre que Voldemort est très faible mais qu’il et toujours là quelque part autour d’eux. Il faut l’empêcher de revenir un jour et pour cela il faut l’anéantir à jamais, et donc anéantir les horcruxe. Dumbledore expliqua à son petit protéger que Voldemort a prit soin de diviser son ame en plusieurs parties afin de les répartir dans plusieurs objets différents. Pour lui si chaque horcruxe étaient éliminés alors CELUI DONT ON NE DOIT PAS PRONONCER LE NOM ne serait plus rien. Face à ses révélations, Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il était perdu, totalement perdu. Tous les élèvent se retrouveront a la gare de Poudlard afin d’attendre leur train qui leur permettra de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent une dernière fois afin de se faire un dernier câlin et de se dire au revoir. Ils se promirent de s’écrire pendant les vacances mais c’est autre chose qui va préoccuper l’esprit de Harry cet été.

 

   L’été se finissait et la rentré approchait, Harry avait passé ses premiers mois avec Sirius dans sa maison et il en était ravi. Il était aussi très heureux de retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis, et puis Poudlard lui avait manqué aussi. Au moment de partir pour rejoindre Londres, Harry alla voir son parrain pour le remercier de tout ce qu’il avait fait pour lui jusqu’a présent et qu’il était très heureux de l’avoir dans sa vie. Une fois à Londres, Harry retrouva ses amis, il se sautèrent dans les bras et commentaient à se raconter leur été respectifs. Hermione avait fait pleins de sorties culturelles avec se parents tandis que Ron était resté chez lui puisque son père n’avait pas réussi à avoir de vacances au ministère à cause de Lucius Malefoy. Harry lui raconta brièvement son été car il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis avec ce qu’il avait apprit avant de partir en vacances. Il savait très bien qu’il devrait le faire un jour. Cette année se déroulerait la Coupe de Feu mais Dumbledore avait instauré une règle qui était que tout jeune ayant moins de 17 ans ne pourrait soumettre son nom dans la coupe. Harry était un pue déçu, surtout Fred et Georges Weasley qui voulaient absolument y participer. Harry lui se remonta le moral en se disant que ce temps libre lui permettrait d’en savoir un peu plus sur ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit.  
Le temps passait, Harry n’avait toujours rien dit a ses amis mais il se mit a penser que c’était le moment de le faire alors il attrapa Ron et Hermione et leur raconta tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Hermione trouvait cela à la fois fascinant mais aussi terrifiant que quelqu’un puisse cacher des parties de son âme dans des objets. Il leur confia aussi que depuis la rentrée, il avait essayé de parler avec Dumbledore mais il n’a jamais réussi car ce dernier est toujours en vadrouille.

C’était une nuit de décembre, Harry avait du mal a dormir car ces Horcruxe le torturait alors il se baladait dans les couloirs de l’école avec la carte du maraudeur que Lupin lui avait rendu à la fin de l’année précédente. Soudain il s’arrêta et remarqua quelque chose d’étrange écrit sur la carte, il voyait côte a côte les noms de : Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue. Il s’approcha d’eux et se cacha sur coté afin de pouvoir entendre la conversation. Harry ne comprenait pas ce que faisait Lucius Malefoy a une heure pareille dans le château et surtout avec Rogue. Il comprit que Malefoy comptait ressusciter Lord Voldemort et que pour cela il avait besoin de plusieurs sorciers mais surtout qu’il aurait besoin de son sang puisque Voldemort a encrer une partie de son âme a l’intérieur de lui a cause de cette cicatrice qu’il a. Harry eu du mal a respirer et reprendre son souffle après avoir entendu cela. Il parti rejoindre son dortoir. Arrivé dans son lit, il remarqua que Ron ne dormait pas alors ils descendirent tout deux dans le salon de leur salle commune afin qu’Harry explique a Ron ce qu’il avait entendu. Le lendemain matin, Ron et Hermione étaient les premiers debout alors Ron en profita pour raconter a son amie ce que Harry avait découvert hier soir. Cette dernière fut choquée. Après quelques minutes sans parler elle se rendit compte d’une chose. Elle avait du mal a parler tellement ce qu’elle pensait était invraisemblable. Ron la secoua afin qu’elle reprenne ses esprits pour pouvoir parler. Après quelque bégaiement elle finit par lui faire comprendre qu’elle pensait ou même qu’elle était sure que Harry faisait parti des horcruxes dans lesquels Voldemort a cacher une partie de son âme sauf que pour Harry ce geste n’était pas Volontaire. Elle ne savait pas comment annoncer ce qu’elle venait de découvrir à Harry lorsqu’il se réveilla alors elle décida de se rendre dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore afin de savoir ce qu’il allait en penser. Malheureusement pour elle sa théorie s’avérait juste, elle allait être obligé d’en parler à son meilleur ami. Lorsqu’elle décida d’en parler avec lui, il la prit de court en lui faisant part que lui aussi pensait la même chose. Il leur fallait trouver un plan afin d’éviter que Lucius Malefoy ne mette la main sur Harry pour le livrer au seigneur des ténèbres. Tout d’abord ils se mirent d’accord sur le fait qu’il fallait dans un premier temps trouver tous les horcruxes et les détruire. Ensuite une idée folle leur est venue. Ils se sont dit que pour éviter que Lucius Malefoy ne le livrent à Voldemort il fallait que Harry se rapproche de cette famille notamment de Drago. Cette idée venait de Hermione et n’enchantait pas du tout Harry mais ce dernier finit par céder quelques semaine plus tard. La chasse au horcruxes était lancée ainsi que la conquête de la famille Malefoy. Le premier horcruxe trouvé fut le diadème de Serdaigle, c’est Luna Lovegood qui a aidé Harry Potter a le trouver. Le dernier horcruxe qu’ils n’avaient pas encore trouvé fut la coupe qui était placée dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Pendant cette chasse aux horcruxes qui durait depuis déjà quelques mois, les fidèles de Voldemort qui n’avait toujours pas attrapés Harry, se réunissaient afin d’établir des stratégies pour capturer le petit mais personne n’était capable d’aboutir à son but alors Lucius Malefoy décida de s’en charger lui même. Harry quant à lui mettait son plan en marche malgré ses peurs que cela ne fonctionne pas. Il commençait a discuter avec Drago Malefoy lors de son cours de potion magique avec le professeur Rogue. Il prenait sur lui afin d’éviter de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, tellement il l’agaçait par moment. Plus les jours passaient et plus Harry discutait, rigolait avec Drago et commençait même à moins le détester. Drago lui appréciait sa compagnie en cours de potion et se demandait même si le célèbre Harry Potter ne pourrait pas devenir son ami mais il ne voulait absolument pas l’admettre. Le match de quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor et Serpentard et à la surprise générale, Drago débarqua devant la salle commune de Gryffondor et attendit quelques minutes avant que Harry, Ron et Hermione sortent. Il resta figé pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Il bégaya, se reprit et demanda à Harry s’il voulait bien venir s’entrainer avec lui pour le match. Les trois amis se regardèrent dans l’incompréhension Harry était sur le point de refuser mais Hermione lui lança un regard qui signaitiat qu’il fallait qu’il y aille ! Alors, Harry accepta, en partant il se retourna et lança un regard noir a ses deux amis qui se mirent à rire en se moquant de lui. Devant une table de jeu d’échecs, Ron et Hermione discutaient sur le plan qu’ils avaient mit en marche pour qu’Harry puisse empêcher le retour de Voldemort. Ils commençaient a penser que cela pourrait réellement fonctionner, il se disaient même que Malefoy pourrait peut être changer.

Un soir, après le diner Harry rejoignais Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune de Gryfondor. Il leur fit part de ses impressions sur Malefoy. Il leur dis que Drago n’était pas si méchant que ça mais qu’il avait peur de son père, qu’il avait peur de le décevoir donc que c’était pour cela qu’il pouvait être immonde parfois ou plutôt tout le temps. Hermione questionna Harry sur ce qu’il pensait de Drago et s’il pensait qu’il était capable de changer et de devenir leur ami. Ce dernier lui répondit que oui il le pensait et qu’il allait tout faire pour. Ils se posèrent dans le canapé devant la cheminée et d’un coup les trois sorciers explosèrent de rire. Jamais ils n’auraient pensé dire cela de Drago et même de le penser. Avant les vacances de printemps les trois amis ont été convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu’ils sont entrés dedans, Dumbledore les attendaient assis sur sa grande chaise avec Fumseck son phoenix, il avait l’air très sérieux, son regard était vide, il réfléchissait. Il demanda aux trois jeunes sorciers comment avançaient leurs recherche des horcruxes car il savait très bien qu’ils étaient a leur recherche. Il leur fit tout un discours sur leur courage, et sur le danger qu’il y avait a chercher tout ceci. Mais il savait très bien que ça ne servait strictement à rien d’essayer de les en empêcher car ils étaient beaucoup trop têtus. Harry prit la parole et dit a Dumbledore qui leur en restait un a trouvé. Dumbledore épaté par la recherche de son petit protégé décida de les aider à retrouver le dernier horcruxe qui était caché dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix Letrange. Dumbledore étant le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps réussi a transplaner avec Harry, Ron et Hermione à l’intérieur de la banque des sorciers Gringotts. Une fois devant la chambre forte Dumbledore rappel aux trois amis qu’il falloir trouver un Gobelins pour pouvoir entrer dans la chambre forte. Harry trouve Dobby dans les parages qui est venu car il sentait que Harry Potter avait besoin d’aide. En voyant Dobby, Harry se sentit d’un coup rassuré surtout qu’il n’était pas seul il a réussi a ensorcelé Bogrot un gobelin avec le sortilège de l’impérium. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre forte, prirent la coupe mais ils se rendirent compte que tout ce qu’ils touchaient était entrain de se multiplier. Dumbledore les appela tous et leur demanda de se dépêcher car bientôt quelqu’un allait remarquer que quelque chose d’anormal se passait. Tous se rejoignirent, prirent la main de Dumbledore et transplanèrent jusqu’au bureau de Dumbledore où le professeur McGonagall l’attendait. Lorsqu’elle les vit tous arriver, au premier abord elle comprenait pas, puis elle se souvint d’une conversation qu’elle avait eu avec le professeur Dumbledore plus tôt dans l’année. Elle fut prise d’une telle colère qu’elle demanda aux trois jeunes de sortir et de la laisser seule avec ce dernier. Elle lui fit tout un sermon sur les dangers que cela impliquait, que ce n’étaient que des enfants. Dumbledore lui expliqua que avec ou son aide ils l’auraient fait.

Une fois de retour dans leur salle commune, Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent à penser à ce qu’ils allaient faire maintenant qu’ils avaient tout les horcruxes. Dumbledore arriva dans la pièce avec une chose étrange dans la main. Harry eu un mouvement de recul mais il reconnu directement l’objet car c’était l’épée de Godric Gryffondor qui lui avait été apparu dans la chambre des secrets. Il comprit aussi que c’était donc avec cela qu’il fallait détruire tout ces objets. Ron se proposa de les détruire. Il se leva prit l’épée et commença a en détruire un. Lorsque le premier fut détruit Harry ne se sentait pas bien, réellement pas bien il vu des images troublantes. Dumbledore comprenait ce qu’il se passait, Voldemort s’affaiblissait de plus en plus et la partie qui de son âme qui se trouvait à l’intérieur d’Harry aussi mais, il dit a Ron de continuer alors il continua malgré le mal que cela lui faisait de voir son ami souffrir autant. Une fois tout cela terminer, Dumbledore repensa à une chose qu’il restait en réalité deux horcruxes Harry et Nagini le serpent de Voldemort. Alors Harry eut une idée, celle de se rendre à Lucius Malefoy. Soudain, Drago Malefoy vint à la porte de la salle commune de Gryfondor, il fit part a Harry de tout ce qu’il savait déjà sur les plans de son père. Harry le regarda et le remercia de lui avoir dit mais lui fit part a son tour de ce qu’il voulait faire. Malefoy lui dit que c’était une très mauvaise idée et qu’il avait aucune chance de survivre. Dumbledore lui promit qu’il irai avec lui mais qu’il se montrerait pas jusqu’au moment venu. Harry essaya de l’en dissuader car il avait l’école à protéger mais le professeur lui garanti que pour cela il n’y aurait aucun problème que le professeur McGonagall s’en chargerait.

C’était une nuit très sombre, la brume descendait sur l’allée du manoir des Malefoy, l’endroit était très vaste et terrifiant, Harry tremblait, derrière lui se trouvait Dumbledore sous la cape d’invisibilité de James Potter. C’est la mère de Drago Narcissa Malefoy qui ouvrit la porte, elle était choquée de voir que Potter s’était rendu de son plein gré. Une foi dans la maison Lucius dit a Harry qu’il avait prit la juste décision de venir se rendre et que le seigneur des ténèbres saurait l’en remercier. Harry aperçu Drago en haut de l’escalier, il perçut dans ses yeux de la peur, de la tristesse peut être, cela le toucha puisqu’il ne s’y attendait pas du tout. Il découvrit que Drago était devenu un véritable ami pour lui. Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand soudain pour lui se fut le brouillard absolu. Lucius venait de l’endormir. Dumbledore voulait faire quelque chose mais il savait que si il faisait quelque chose maintenant, le plan ne fonctionnerait pas et Harry courrait un plus gros danger.

Harry commençait a ouvrir les yeux, il fut prit d’un violent mal de tête. Il leva la tête et remarqua qu’il se trouvait dans un endroit encore plus sombre que la maison des Malefoy, il était dans un cimetière, exactement celui qu’il faisait dans ses rêves les plus noirs. Il était totalement immobilisé. Autour de lui plusieurs mangemorts en ronde dont Lucius Malefoy. Au milieu de cette ronde, un chaudron en ébullition. Soudain, Lucius s’approcha et le coupa avec un couteau au milieu du poignet, il prit son sang et le, mit dans le chaudron. En ne voulant pas se sacrifier lui même, Lucius était aller à Askaban afin de couper la main Quedevers. Il mit donc cette main au fond de la marmite. Tous les mangemorts relevèrent leur manche droite afin d’en faire sortir la marque des ténèbres. Elle bougeait sur leur bras et s’affichait dans le ciel, le chaudron commençait a bouger, l'ébullition était de plus en plus forte et d’un coup on vit le corps de Lord Voldemort qui se formait petit à petit. Harry avait peur certes mais ce qu’il commençait a ressentir était de la haine, il repensait a ses parents et se disait que le moment était enfin arriver, la vengeance était proche. Lorsque Lord Voldemort reprit forme, il marchait lentement vers lui. Harry se demandait où était passé Dumbledore. Tout a coup la douleur qu’il avait ressenti quand Ron détruisait les horcruxes se mit a réapparaitre et la ce qu’il vit lui fit reprendre confiance. Il vit qu’il n’était pas le seul à le ressentir, Voldemort aussi. Harry comprit lorsqu’il vit que le serpent de son ennemi juré n’était pas présent, que Dumbledore avait réussi. Voldemort ‘écroula par terre puis se releva énervé, et demanda sa baguette a Lucius afin d’en finir. Lorsqu’il brandit sa baguette pour achever Harry Potter, Dumbledore retira la cape d’invisibilité et se plaça devant Harry. Voldemort ne comprit pas comment Dumbledore pouvait être ici alors il se retourna vers Lucius Malefoy et prononça ces mots : « Avada Kedavra ». Malefoy s’effondra par terre, il se retourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore et prononce les mêmes mots sauf que ce qu’il se passa devint étrange, une grande force magique était présente entre les deux sorciers. Soudain une explosion retentit a cause de ce duel, toutes les personnes autour furent éjectés au sol, Dumbledore et Voldemort aussi. Aucun des deux sorciers ne se releva, Harry se mit a hurler car il comprit que c’était la fin mais il ne l’avait pas imaginer ainsi. Les mangemorts au sol se relevèrent, jetèrent un oeil sur Harry puis prisent la fuite. Harry réussit a se dégager de l’emprise de la statut qui le gardait immobile et se dirigea vite vers le corps inanimé de son professeur. Il pleurait, il n’arrivait pas a s’arrêter. Celui qui l’avait tant inspiré s’était éteint.

Dix ans plus tard, on proposa le poste de directeur de Poudlard à Harry Potter, il accepta. Il se promit de rendre fier l’homme qui lui a tant apprit afin de lui rendre un bel hommage.


End file.
